Illusion
by Macklefreez
Summary: Je te l'avais pourtant bien dit, Sasuke, que tu le regretterais … L'amour est faible, l'amour te perdra mon frère ! J'espère que la prochaine qu'on se verra tu m'auras écouté, que je n'ai pas à recommencer … 1ère Fic ! Sasu/Naru très léger ! Lachez vous sur les critiques ! )


_**Bonjour, bonjour. Ma toute première fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésiter pas à laisser des commentaires, bon ou mauvais, une critique ne peut faire que du bien. **_

_**J'ai voulu commencer par un Sasu/Naru.**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing : Sasu/Naru (très léger)**_

_**Rating : K (parce qu'il se passe pas grand chose)**_

_**Warning : Allusion à des relations homosexuelles ! Homophobes s'abstenir !**_

_**Voilà, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Illusion**_

-Sasuke, reste ! Je t'en supplie, ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas.

Sakura était en pleurs, elle se savait misérable mais elle se devait d'essayer. Elle ne pouvait accepter son départ qui se voudrait sans retour.

-S'il te plaît, je t'aime ... Reste.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris Sakura ? Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire ne me fera changer d'avis, ma décision est prise.

Il ne la regardait même pas, il l'abandonnait, elle, Naruto, Kakashi, et il n'avait l'air de n'éprouver aucun remord, aucun regret. Elle l'observa alors qu'il prenait ses quelques affaires, et qu'il se dirigeait vers les portes du village. Elle ne comptait même plus toutes les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Elle courut derrière lui, le rattrapa et le serra dans ses bras, pas dans un vain espoir mais dans le seul but d'un adieu, juste une dernière fois.

* * *

Il avait rejoint Orochimaru dans le seul but d'accomplir sa vengence. Mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte que servir ce vieux serpent ne ferait que le retarder. Il avait donc déserter, encore une fois. Il voyageait, de village en village, de pays en pays, guidé par son désir de mort. Il cherchait Itachi, en entendait parler, le traquait, sans jamais vraiment l'approcher. Et c'est en fait dans un village tout proche de celui de son enfance qu'il reçut l''information qu'il attendait depuis des mois. Il était là ! Quelque part dans une auberge de cette si petite ville. Le jour tant attendu était arrivé, il le sentait dans sa chair, dans son sang ! Il a fouillé chaque chambre de chaque auberge jusqu'à ce que le gérant de l'une d'elle lui annonce qu'il avait effectivement accueillis un homme correspondant à sa description mais que celui ci avait déjà quitté l'établissement depuis quelques heures mais que si cela pouvait l'interresser, l'homme en question avait l'air de se diriger vers Konoha. Il avait quitté le village dans les minutes qui avaient suivis. Une opportunité comme celle de ce jour là ne se reproduirait pas, il le savait. Il avait un avantage considérable sur son frère, l'effet de surprise : il savait Itachi très sûr de lui et jamais il ne penserait que Sasuke puisse être aussi proche ! Il s'était enfoncé dans la forêt sans la moindre hésitation guidé par son seul instinct de ninja. Itachi était sa proie, lui le prédateur, pour une fois que les rôles étaient inversés. Il s'était mis en chasse, et il l'avait trouvé. Il marchait tranquillement sur le sentier principal menant à Konoha, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse être aussi nonchalant, il était l'un des dix shinobis les plus recherchés tout pays confondus, mais il osait se déplacer à pied, au sol et sans aucune vigilance exaustive. Il le suivait silencieusement, sautant d'arbres en arbres les plus discretement possible. Il savait que le moindre faux pas et tout était fichu. Il l'observait, le fixait, l'objet de toutes ses pensées, là juste sous ses yeux, c'était comme une obsession. Il tentait de rassembler ses pensées afin de mettre en place un plan, une embuscade, quelque chose qui l'empêcherait de s'enfuir.

- Tu n'as jamais été discret mon frère ...

En fait, cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'Itachi avait repéré le bruissement des feuilles qui accompagnaient chaque pas derrière lui. Il devait avouer qu'il avait mis pas mal de temps avant de reconnaître son petit frère et que celui ci avait fait beaucoup de progrès par rapport à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il avait décidé de ne pas révéler la présence du plus jeune tout de suite : il n'était pas là pour se battre et encore moins contre son frère alors il valait mieux ne pas s'arrêter au milieu du bois, où la présence des arbres et des racines pourraient empêcher sa fuite. Ayant une assez bonne connaissance du sentier pour l'avoir arpenter durant toute sa jeunesse, il savait qu'il y avait, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, un trou de verdure. N'allons pas jusqu'à dire une clairière mais un espace assez vaste pour lui permettre une retraite rapide, avec peu de chance de poursuite. Il avait donc continué sa marche, attentif aux mouvement de Sasuke tout en espérant qu'il n'attaque pas tout de suite.

Arrivé à l'endroit propice, il s'était posté au milieu de l'étendue d'herbe et s'était retourné vers son frère. Sasuke avait immédiatement senti les ennuis arriver lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que son frère comptait s'arrêter dans cette endroit beaucoup trop vaste à son goût et qui assurait des chances de retraites légèrement trop élevées.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amène en ces bois, si près de cette vie que tu as abandonné ?

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait il entamer une conversation aussi banale que celle là avec lui.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question !

- Hum. Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié d'emprunter un peu de son sarcasme à Orochimaru ! Comment va t il ?

- J'en sais rien, et j'ai sincèrement pas que ça à faire !

- Mon dieu, quel langage !

Sasuke bouillait, Itachi jouait avec ses nerfs. Il voyait clair dans son jeu, il espérait le pousser à l'attaquer sur un coup de tête. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il gagne du temps, pour réfléchir. Il sauta de l'arbre où il était perché, et atterris à une dizaine de mètres de son vis-à-vis. Il faisait sombre, la lumière du soleil était couverte parce le feuillage dense des arbres. Évidemment ... Il l'avait repéré ! C'était pour ça qu'il avait choisi cet endroit. Il faisait sombre, la fuite était aisé, n'importe quel ninja aurait pu s'enfuir dans ces conditions, et la plupart l'aurait déjà fait. Là était peut être sa chance, Itachi ne fuirait pas tout de suite : il ne le fuyait pas lui, il fuyait le combat.

Il observa l'ombre de celui qui jadis fut son frère, son désir de vengeance lui vrillait l'estomac, il se sentait si près du but ! Ils se regardaient, se devinaient, prévoyaient ce que l'autre ferait, se tournaient autour sans qu'il se passe vraiment quelque chose. Ils s'attendaient à tout, à rien. Sasuke a été le premier à agir, il s'était armé de son shuriken et l'avait lancé sur sa cible, cible qui n'a jamais été atteinte. L'objet se ficha dans l'arbre derrière Itachi, qui regardait son frère, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est dommage, c'était un joli lancer ! Essaye encore.

Mais Sasuke n'écoutait pas, parce que le but premier du lancer n'avait jamais été d'atteindre le garçon, mais plutôt de le distraire. Itachi sentit plus qu'il ne vit le shuriken exploser. Il fut projeté à quelques mètres de là. La portée de l'explosion étant assez faible, il était simplement sonné mais cela paraissait largement suffisant pour Sasuke.

- C'est là que tu te trompes mon frère. C'était un lancer parfait ! Mais tu me vois toujours comme le petit garçon sans défense que j'étais. J'ai grandis, j'ai gagné en force et en maturité. Ton petit jeu ne marche plus avec moi.

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, Sasuke s'approchait de la masse toujours au sol. Itachi se releva difficilement et on pouvait facilement voir à la façon dont son bras gauche pendait le long de son corps qu'il était mal en point.

- Laisse moi partir.

- Pardon ?

- Laisse moi partir où tu le regretteras.

Sasuke fut pris d'un rire incontrôlable.

- Moi ... Moi je vais le regretter ? Mais, dis moi ... Qui est en mauvaise posture ici ? Qui va mal ?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ... Sasuke ...

- Ah mais je ne joue pas, j'ai passer l'âge de jouer. Aujourd'hui, je vais enfin accomplir la quête de ma vie ! Et tu vas mourir.

- Je t'aurais prévenu ...

- Tu n'es pas croyable ! Tu es en position de faiblesse, aux portes de ta mort, et tu baratines encore ! Mais tu es finis, tu ne vaux pl...

Alors qu'il parlait, il entendit le bruissement de feuilles derrière lui. En un quart de seconde, il s'était retourné et armé d'un shuriken.

- Qui est là ?

- Au revoir Sasuke ...

- Quoi ?

Pendant qu'il s'occupait de ce qui devait probablement être un "foutu animal" (dixit lui), Itachi avait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de s'enfuir. Lorsque Sasuke se retourna vers lui, il n'était déjà plus là ...

- Et merde, putain de bordel de ...

Ça y'est c'était fini, l'opportunité de sa vie venait de s'enfuir juste sous son nez ... Il se laissa tomber par terre, la tête dans ses mains.

- Sasuk... Oh mon dieu ! Sasuke ?

Au son de cette voix, il releva brusquement la tête. Cette voix, c'était ...

- ... Naruto ?

- Oh, oh, oh c'est pas possible. Tu sais combien de temps on t'as cherché ? Je suis tellement content de te voir !

Sasuke regardait Naruto mais il avait beaucoup de mal à le reconnaître. Ses cheveux blonds avaient poussé et s'étaient foncés, ils avaient maintenant une teinte châtain clair. Son visage avait également beaucoup changé, il avait perdu ses rondeurs d'enfant mais malgré tout ses yeux avait gardé ce bleu des mers profondes, ce bleu qui l'avait tant troubler lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Sasuke était tellement absorbé par sa contemplation qu'il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit les bras du blond s'enrouler autour de son corps. Ce simple contact l'électrisa comme jamais, et le blonds sourit, certaines choses ne changeait pas finalement.

- Tu m'as manqué ...

- Non ... Non, tu ne comprends pas ... Je suis pas là pour ...

- Oui ?

- Je ne reviens pas Naruto, j'ai quitté Konoha et je ne compte pas revenir.

- Mais ... mais non ... Tu peux pas partir, pas encore.

Naruto sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il ne voulait pas pleurer, pas devant lui. Pourtant il ne comprenait pas, il était là, et il voulait déjà repartir. Non ... Il ne le laisserais pas, pas encore.

- Je suis désolé, je peux pas rester, il faut que ...

- Non ...

Cela avait ressemblé à un grognement animal et lorsque Sasuke s'était retourné vers son ancien coéquipier, il ne s'était pas étonné de voir Naruto entouré d'un halo rouge, signe que la force de Kyubi l'avait submergé.

- Il faut que tu comprennes. Ma place n'est pas là bas.

- Si ! C'est justement là que tu te trompes ta place est ici, avec moi, avec nous.

Mais Sasuke ne voulait plus l'écouter, il s'apprêtait à partir et Naruto l'avait compris. Mais il ne partirais pas, il l'en en empêcherais, par tout les moyens. Il lui courra après, saisit son bras et lui fis faire demi-tour. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage du brun et plongea son regard dans celui de l'autre.

- Tu ne partiras pas !

Et il l'embrassa, comme ça. Sasuke sentait ces lèvres si douces se presser sur les siennes et fixait les trait du visage qui lui faisait face. Il était bien, il ferma les yeux et enroula ses bras autour des hanches de celui qui lui avait toujours fait tourner la tête. Lorsqu'il sentit le blond s'éloigner il ouvrit les yeux, et son regard s'attarda sur cette bouche, ces lèvres, ce nez, ces yeux qu'il chérissait tant.

- Tu n'as jamais oublié, hein ?

Le brun sourit légèrement.

- On oublie jamais son premier amour ...

- Tout comme on oublie jamais son premier coeur brisé ...

- Je ne veux pas qu'on parle de ça s'il te plaît, pas maintenant Naruto.

- Mon amour, reste, ne m'abandonne pas, pas encore ...

- Je ... Je sais pas, tu ne mérites pas quelqu'un comme moi, je ...

- Je t'aime, et je t'ai toujours aimé. Toi, comme tu es,le grand brun ténébreux remplis de rêve de vengeance. Tout ce que tu pourras faire n'y changeras rien.

Sasuke se disait qu'il rêvait, que tout ça ne pouvait être aussi beau, qu'un garçon comme lui ne pouvait être aimé par un ange tel que lui.

- Sasuke, mon ange ... Reste. Viens avec moi.

- Je ... Euh, bah ... Ah, je sais pas ...

- Si tu sais. Au fond tu toi tu sais !

Sasuke sourit.

- T'as toujours eu les mots pour me con...

Mais soudain, tout devint noir. Sasuke se figea, il avait appris à se méfier de l'obscurité. Il se tenait prêt au combat, seul, et il attendait. Il attendait comme un condamné attend sa sentence, il avait cette impression néfaste qu'il n'allait pas du tout aimer la suite. Mais, plus le temps passait, plus il sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Sa tête tournait et il sentait ses jambes faiblir, il se demandait combien de temps il allait tenir. Il ne se sentit pas tomber, ses genoux heurtèrent le sol, mais il n'était déjà plus là.

Sasuke ne reprit conscience que quelques heures plus tard, il ouvrit les paupières mais la lumière qui régnait agressa ses yeux. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de pouvoir les ouvrir complètement, là il put distinguer le paysage alentour. Il connaissait cet endroit, il y avait déjà été, il le savait, mais il aurait été incapable de mettre un nom sur ce qu'il voyait.

Plusieurs autres minutes lui furent nécessaire afin qu'il se sente prêt à se lever. Il se hissa difficilement sur ses pieds et dut s'aider de ses mains pour garder l'équilibre. Lorsqu'il fut debout, il tituba à cause de ses membres ankylosés et finit par s'adosser à un arbre. De là, il analysa les alentours : il était au milieu d'un bois, les arbres étaient assez bas et ne filtraient que très peu la lumière. Et alors qu'il cherchait un quelconque indice de l'endroit où il se trouvait, son regard tiqua sur un arbre en particulier. Restant méfiant, il s'approcha lentement, et le contourna. Il se retrouva soudain nez à nez avec un shuriken. Mais plus précisément son shuriken. Sasuke empoigna son arme, et tout devint plus clair, il était dans la clairière dans laquelle il avait revu Itachi et où Naruto l'avait retrouvé. A ce souvenir Sasuke eut un doux sourire, mais son il se fanât rapidement. Que faisait-il ici ? Où était Naruto ?

C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit sa présence, il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que son frère était là, il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir ses yeux posés sur lui. Il le savait proche et dangereux mais il sentait aussi qu'Itachi n'était pas là pour le tuer. Son frère s'approcha de Sasuke jusqu'à ce que celui-ci puisse sentir son souffle sur sa nuque. Son sang se glaça, et un long frisson lui courra le long de la colonne vertébrale. Itachi vint coller son torse au dos de son frère et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Je te l'avais pourtant bien dit, Sasuke, que tu le regretterais … L'amour est faible, l'amour te perdra mon frère ! J'espère que la prochaine qu'on se verra tu m'auras écouté, que je n'ai pas à recommencer … »

Et il disparut. Sasuke n'avait pas bougé, trop pétrifié face aux mots de son frère. Recommencer ? Recommencer quoi ? Ses paroles résonnaient dans son crâne mais la peur qui lui vrillait l'estomac l'empêcher d'entamer une quelconque réflexion. Lorsque tout pris un sens. Et Sasuke s'écroula, seul comme jamais, au milieu de ce bois, de cette clairière, de cet endroit qui abritait, encore quelques minutes plus tôt, ses plus beaux souvenir. Ces seules paroles dans l'esprit, un seul prénom dans son cœur et une seule phrase dans la bouche, il se laissa aller à sa tristesse et à son désespoir …

_Illusion, tout n'était qu'illusion …_

**_FIN_**

* * *

_**Bon, bah si vous êtes arrivés jusque là sans vous endormir et bah profitez en pour laisser une petite review. Merci d'avance à tous :)**_

**_Je voudrais tout spécialement remercier Elikia, ma toute première revieweuse, ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, c'était effectivement mon choix de laisser cette fiction se finir comme ça et laisser vos grandes imaginations faire le reste, encore merci pour tes encouragements ! =)_**


End file.
